1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to starting cable arrangements, and more particularly to a starting cable useful with water borne vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,220 I have described a water borne vehicle provided with a pivotal handle which is articulated in a vertical plane above the engine compartment. Since that time I have found that the pivotal motion of this handle may be used to further advantage for starting the engine. In particular, I have found that pivoted members are uniquely suited for providing a large torque to crank an engine without disturbing the stability of a boat.
Heretofore, most two cycle engines used in water-borne vehicles, to conserve weight, were provided with rope or cable starting devices. With increased horsepower levels, compression ratios, and power-to-weight ratios, the necessary pull on the starting rope has increased to a point where vehicle stability becomes a limiting feature. Because most power plants in a boat are aligned with the rotational axis parallel to the longitudinal axis these substantial torque loads are developed transversely, i.e. in a direction of least stability. Thus in water borne vehicles having high power to weight ratios the practice engaged in in the past often required towing the stalled vehicle to shore and only upon reaching the shore would any attempts at restarting be made. Alternatively, the water borne vehicle would be tied to another boat for stability and only once thus secured would a restart be attempted.
Thus convenient techniques for manual starting of small craft marine engines have been sought in the past and it is such a technique that is described herein.